


Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (Rewritten)

by Artist_728



Series: Golden Wings AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship by a troll, Gen, Golden wing au, Heart attack giving alarm clock, Hogwarts First Year, Present Tense, Why Ron is special!!!, Your life does not matters, different history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_728/pseuds/Artist_728
Summary: Harry Potter, a well known name in the Wizard world, comes to a wizard school Hogwarts to only find that he is more great than anyone has thought and to find death, darkness, gold, secrets and a ghost from his past.
Series: Golden Wings AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050032
Kudos: 2





	1. The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I love Harry Potter but there are few things which I think that can be better. Then I had a dream so here we have Harry Potter the Rewritten. I hope you like it. I am writing this book from Chapter 7, because I do not think Chapter 1 to 6 have anything wrong. So if you do not know what happened in these chapters then I highly recommend you to read them. First, I told you that I hate Dursleys. So do not expect me to write about them much.  
> I am writing in present tense instead of past and I am not writing about character description or their appearance, please read about them on internet. All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling. So let us start it.

The door opens at once. Professor McGonagall is standing there. Hagrid says, “The first years, Professor McGonagall.” Professor McGonagall says, “Thank you, Hagrid. I will take care from here.” Hagrid begins to leave but Professor McGonagall says “Hagrid, one minute please.” She talks with Hagrid in whispers. The only thing Harry is able to hear is ‘Is he here?’ Hagrid nods. Harry is sure that they were talking about him. Professor McGonagall then comes in front of them and says, “Follow me.” She takes them to a small chamber.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” says Professor McGonagall. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. While you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours, any question?”

Hermione raises her hand in the air. Professor says to proceed. Hermione asks, “Professor, you do not tell about the Golden wings.” Everyone in the room is wondering what it is. Professor McGonagall says, “Where have you read this name?” Hermione says “Hogwarts and its history, it only mentioned it.” Professor says, “It is not your fault if any of you did not hear about it. Now-a-days, no one believes that we will have Golden wings. Golden wings are the students, which have abilities far beyond the average students. They have qualities of all the houses. They do not go under any house to avoid a huge advantage to a particular house. The whole school is their family. They are the one of the best-born wizards. Unfortunately, for 700 years, not a single Golden wing student has come to Hogwarts. No author writes about them now. Nobody talks about it. Only the teachers of Hogwarts know about them. Now wait here until I call you for the sorting.”

Everyone is now whispering about the Golden wings. Harry asks Ron, “How exactly do they sort us into houses?” Ron says, “I have no idea.” Hermione is whispering very fast about all the spells she has learnt. Harry hears Malfoy whispering, “I must be the one. I must be the one.” Harry says to Ron, “Malfoy is thinking that he is one of the Golden wings.” Ron giggles. Ron says, “He is definitely a jerk.” Harry says, "Possible." Suddenly many ghosts come there. They all are discussing something. Then start talking to first years about in which house they wanted to be. Suddenly a sharp voice says, “Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony is about to start.” That vioce is of Professor McGonagall. Ghost goes through the opposite wall one by one. Professor says, “Now, form a line, follow me.” Everyone forms a line and follows her. Then they enter the great hall. It is marvellous even with a fake sky roof. They follow Professor McGonagall who leads them in front of the high table. She puts a hat on a stool. Hat is patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. It is a pointed wizard’s hat with a pair of Golden wings on the back. Suddenly the hat forms a mouth and begins to sing.

“Oh, you may not think I am pretty

However, do not judge on what you see

I will eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black

Your top hat sleek and tall

For I am the Hogwarts’ Sorting Hat

Moreover, I can cap them all

There is nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting hat cannot see

So try me and I will tell you

Where you ought to be

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true and unafraid of toil

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you have a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You will make your real friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends

If you are extremely talented 

Then the wing on my back will open

Even for a long time they have not opened

Let us change this misfortune

Moreover, open your Golden wings

So put me on! Do not be afraid

Moreover, do not get in a flag!

You are in Safe hands

For I am a Thinking Cap!

Harry is happy that he does not have to give a test. He knows nothing about magic. Ron is also smiling. Hermione sighs and has a disappointmented smile. She really wants to show how much she already knows. Harry hears from the tables “What does this mean? Every time they say about the Golden wing but what does that mean?” Professor McGonagall rolls down the scroll and says, “I will call your name and then you will come and sit on the stool. I will put the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted by it.”

Sorting starts and Students come one by one. Hannah goes in Hufflepuff, Susan in Hufflepuff, Terry in Ravenclaw, Mandy in Ravenclaw, Lavender in Gryffindor, Millicent in Slytherin, Justin in Hufflepuff and Seamus in Gryffindor. Next name she says, “Granger, Hermione.” Hermione almost runs to the stool and jams the hat eagerly on her head. The moment the Hat is put on her head; the wings behind the hat begin to shake and open completely and shine like a bulb. Everyone in the room gasps and suddenly everyone starts to cheer even though they do not know what it means, everyone except Slytherin. The Hat says, “You have changed the misfortune of the Golden wing. You have many talents as well as have a different thinking than others. You certainly contain gold.” Professor removes the Hat, wings fold back, and shine goes away. Professor McGonagall says, “Stand there” while pointing toward the left wall. Hermione follows her instruction with wide eyes. She definitely does not expect it. Professor McGonagall continues the sorting. Neville Longbottom goes under Gryffindor. Then the turn of Malfoy comes. He is sorted in Slytherin. His face shows that he definitely is not happy. He thought that he would be selected in Golden wings. Slowly many students are sorted and then Harry’s name comes. The moment his name is said, the whispers start.

“Potter, did she say?”

“The Harry Potter?”

“He, definitely, will sort in Golden wing.”

Harry doubts it. He thought that ‘ _I definitely am famous but I am not that talented, Hermione is smart that is why she is selected._ ’ He sits on the stool and the moment the hat touches his head the wing again begins to spread and then shine. However, this time it shines brighter than that of Hermione's. It gets brighter and brighter. It gets as bright as the sun. Everyone, even Harry, has to shield his or her eyes. It gets even more bright.

Professor McGonagall has to remove the hat so everyone can see something. First Harry does not see anything then slowly everything gets visible. Everyone is cheering. The only difference he can see is the face of Professor McGonagall. Instead of a stone face, she has a face, which says that she is surprised by something. Harry thought ‘ _Do I get a pair of horns on his head?_ ’ Then Hat says, “Professor McGonagall at least lets the Wing shine fully.” Professor McGonagall says, “Let it shine fully. If the shine gets brighter then we all will be blind. That is the brightest shine Hogwarts has in the entire history.” Harry says to himself in mind, ‘ _Great Harry. First Voldemort then Golden wings now this. Do you have the luckiest charm of the world because you cannot get this lucky in one month?_ ’ Professor McGonagall says, “Stand near her.” Harry leaves the stool and joins Hermione. Hermione asks, “How are you feeling?” Harry says, “Like my world is now upside down.” Hermione says, “Me too.” Harry says, "I hope we don't have to get such shocked daily." The sorting continues. Dean sorts in Gryffindor and Lisa in Ravenclaw. Then the turn of Ron comes. He looks sad and happy both. He is happy that his friend Harry is sorted in the Golden wing. He is sad because he and Harry cannot be in the same class. Although in free time, they can be but that is not much. He just wishes that Harry and he were in the same dormitory. However, that cannot be true. Ron sits on the stool and Professor McGonagall puts the Hat on his head. For some moment Hat does not say anything. Every student in the great hall knew that the Weasley are always in Gryffindor. All the Weasley who have come to Hogwarts had sorted under Gryffindor. Suddenly the wings begin to move. Everyone, in the room, gasps on it. The wings spread and shine. However, this time it is like a candle. Everyone is clapping, Harry joins them. The Hat says “Wow. I never expected that a Weasley will be in the Golden wing but it looks like anything in the world is possible.” Professor McGonagall removes the hat from Ron’s head and says, “Stand with them.” Ron leaves the stool and stands near Harry. Harry asks, “How are you feeling?” Ron answers, “Like my wish comes true.” Harry and Hermione give Ron a weird look. Hermione says, “You wish you would be sorted in the Golden wing.” Ron shakes his head and says, “No, my wish was Harry and I can be in one dormitory.” Harry says, “Any other wish?” Ron says, “I wish Malfoy feels bad.” Harry says, “Your wish comes true.” Ron and Hermione have a confused face then Ron sees Malfoy’s face. Malfoy looks as red as a tomato because of anger. If somebody just touches him, then lava will come out of his head. 🌋 Ron says, “This is my luckiest day.” Blaise sorts under Slytherin. Sorting ends.


	2. The Golden Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Generation of Golden is here. What does it mean? Find out in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have done any kind if mistake in any chapter please inform me. I will correct it.

Professor McGonagall rolls up the scroll and Albus Dumbledore gets on his feet and comes in front. He says “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I hope that this year and next six years will be wonderful, because after seven hundred years, we finally have a next generation of Golden wing. Many of you must be thinking what does this mean. Well, let me tell you that the Golden wings are the most talented students. They do not belong to any house and they are taught separately from other students. They have more responsibilities. Let’s say they are like more than Head boy or girl.” He looks toward them and says, “Well, you three do not belong in any house so you can sit on any house table you like, Please sit.” All three go and sit on the Gryffindors table. Percy the Prefect welcomes them with shaking hands vigorously. He says to Ron, “Well done, Ron, Excellent.” Harry notices the twins Weasley are not that happy. He will definitely ask Ron about it. Professor Dumbledore says, “I will tell other things sometime after but for now let us start the Banquet.” 

Suddenly the plates on the tables are filled with a lot of food items. Although Harry, Ron, and Hermione do not eat too much, they are still in shock. During the dinner, Harry calls Ron and asks silently, “Hey Ron, why are your twin brothers not happy?” Ron looks toward them. They are glaring with anger toward him. Ron says, “I will tell you when we will be in our dormitory.” Harry nods. Harry notices someone on the high table. He is Professor Snape. By seeing him, he has a bad feeling about him. There is also Professor Quirrell and other Hogwarts teachers. Then the desserts are served and Harry pretty much enjoyed it. Ron and Hermione are eating as they will die if they eat too much. After dessert, Professor Dumbledore gets back to his feet. He starts speaking, “Now before us all goes to bed, I would like to have some words with you all. First should note that that forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch and I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” Few of the students laugh but due to some reason, Harry does not. Ron chuckles and says, “He is not serious, right?” Hermione is also giggling. Percy says, “Must be. It is odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we are not allowed to go somewhere the forest is full of dangerous beasts everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us Prefect and you all at least.” 

Dumbledore continues, “But this year, we have the Golden wings among us. Before someone comes to me and says that ‘Golden wings are roaming around during night’ or ‘Golden wings go to forest near the ground’, I would like to tell you that they will be only doing their responsibilities.” Harry is confused by it. Which kind of responsibilities is he talking about? He looks toward Ron and Hermione and they are confused like him. The voices start in the great hall. Dumbledore says, “Silence, I know you want to know why they get such privileges but first of all you will not like to know it and secondly they also will not like this kind of freedom. Prefects, Head boy, and Head girl please listen to them because that can be important for school safety and first I warn them that if they try to take advantage of what we are giving them, then they will be banished from the wizard world by the Ministry of Magic.” Voices in the great hall get silent by it, but this gives a rush to Harry, Ron and Hermione’s heart. They will be banished from the wizard world, this has to be serious. Dumbledore continues, “It is still not sure that they are in the Golden wings. There is still a ceremony, which will confirm that they are in Golden wings, or not. If they are not, then they will be in any house they want. Until tomorrow you all will know about it. Now let us sing the school song.”

Professor Dumbledore flicks his wand and a Golden ribbon flies out of the wand. Ribbon twists itself in words. Then they sing the school song. After that, Dumbledore says “Now, bedtime. Prefects take the first years to their dormitory. Golden wings follow Professor McGonagall.” Everyone starts to leave. Professor McGonagall comes and all three start following her. She takes them through many corridors and stops in a corridor with a dead end. The wall, in front of them, looks like two giant wings overlapping each other. Ron whispers, “Are we birds?” Harry and Hermione giggles on the joke. They notice that their goods are on strollers with their pets near the adjacent wall. Professor McGonagall says, “This is the entry to your dormitory. However, for 700 years it has not been open. I have no idea how to open it, but according to past records no one except you can enter it.”

Harry is thinking, ' _this cannot get worse, right Harry?_ '. Harry doubts about it too. Harry says, “Maybe by some kind of spell, we can open it.” Professor McGonagall says, “It is charmed. No spell can open it.” Harry's doubts are gone, it can get worse. Hermione is thinking anyway to open it. Ron is just doing nothing. Harry, suddenly, hears voices, ‘ _Touch us... touch us..._ ’ Harry looks around but finds nothing. After sometime, he realises that the voice is coming from the door. He slowly moves and touches the wings. The wings start moving and they see the entrance of their dormitory. Professor McGonagall asks, “How do you do that, Potter?” Harry says, “I have no idea.” Hermione says, “I must be related to the shine during the sorting. It must have put some kind of spell on us. Like lock and key. It makes us the key of the entrance.” Professor McGonagall says, “That makes sense.”

Harry says, “Let’s take our good inside.” They take the strollers in. Ron touches the inner side of the wings and the wings close. They enter the common room. The room is in the theme of all the four houses. On the wall with the wing gate has the symbol of all four houses. On the floor, a Golden wing is formed. There are four couches with each colour representing the four houses with Golden thread. There is a centre table with a bowl of candies for unknown reasons. Right wall is made up of books only. Left wall has three painting on it. The front wall is a wall made of stone only with no windows. On the left side of the room, there are maps of Hogwarts and along with many instruments look like they have been stolen from a chemistry lab.

Professor McGonagall says, “That is why even the Headmaster cannot enter this dormitory.” Ron, Hermione, and Harry stand in the middle of the room and look around. Ron notices a small orb near the entrance. He runs and touches it. Suddenly the wing doors become transparent. Everyone says in unison, “Wow.” Then they see Professor Dumbledore coming toward them. He stops near the entrance and looks around. He says, “Where did everyone go?” He cannot see them but they can. Hermione comes near the transparent wing and touches it. Suddenly it gets solidified immediately and gets open. Professor Dumbledore says, “Oh, it looks like you have found the way to enter the dormitory. I wished I could do this too. Professor McGonagall you may leave, I will handle things from here.” Professor McGonagall says, “You have grown a lot from our last visit, Harry.” Professor McGonagall then leaves. 

Professor Dumbledore sits on one couch and says, “Please sit and be comfortable. This will not take long.” They sit on different couches. It is not as they hate each other but why do not they take the opportunities. Professor Dumbledore says, “Well, as you know that in the entire history of Hogwarts, only 12 Golden wings are there but there are also many students who were selected for being the Golden wing but they denied to be it or were removed from the Golden wing. It will be decided by this hat.” He shows them a hat similar to the Sorting hat but instead of having wings, the Golden wings are inscribed on it. “Ceremony is very simple. I will put this hat on you and it will say a number. Each unit means that you are equal to three average students. If you get six or more then you cannot leave Golden wings. If you got three or less then you cannot join the Golden wings. However, if you get four or five then to leave or to stay will be your choice, but first I warn you if you decide to stay then you cannot change it. The life of a Golden wing is dangerous and can cause death. So be careful if you get the choice.”

This fills horror in the environment. Dumbledore, with a smile, says, “Let’s continue.” He put the hat on the top of Hermione’s head and it says, “Six,” then on Ron’s head, “Four” and lastly on Harry’s head, “Nine.” Dumbledore turns to Ron and says, “What is your decision, Mr. Weasley?” After some time he answers, “I will stay.” Dumbledore says, “All right, I congratulate you all for being Golden wing officially. You all rest for today and tomorrow, I will take your first and only class of the day.” Everyone has wide eyes. Dumbledore says, “Do not worry, I will only teach you what the Golden wing means and their responsibilities with the history of Golden wings.” Dumbledore begins to leave but Harry stops Professor Dumbledore by saying, “Professor. Professor McGonagall says, ‘You have grown a lot from our last visit, Harry’ what does that mean?” Dumbledore says, “When Hagrid gave you to Dursley's family, at that time he was accommodated by me and Professor McGonagall. Good night.” He then leaves from there. Ron closes the door and then they sit in the central area.

Hermione says, “Wow, our first lesson will be given by Professor Dumbledore. Aren’t we the luckiest person in the world?” Ron says, “Definitely we are, Right Harry?” Harry says, “I am not sure we are the lucky one or not.” Ron and Hermione are confused by it. Ron says, “What do you mean Harry?” Harry says, “Wait for a week then you will get the answer automatically. By the way Ron, why were your brothers not happy?” Hermione says, “I even noticed it.” Ron sighs and says, “I was just wishing that you will not ask this question?” Harry says, “Not every wish comes true.”

Ron again sighs and says, “Well you see my three oldest brothers Bill, Charley and Percy were or is or will be the Prefect or Head Boy of the house or school. This gives a lot of pressure on me, Fred and George of being like them. Now that I have become the Golden wing, this will increase the pressure on Fred and George. That is why they were sad and angry or maybe will be.” For some time passes and Harry gives a suggestion, “Why don’t we tell each other about our lives? We have to stay in the same dormitory for the entire seven years and I do not think so that any of us will like to talk to walls.” Hermione and Ron look toward each other and then nod. Ron says, “Let me go first. I am Ron. I live with my mom, dad, my sister Ginny, my brothers Percy, George and Fred. My brother, Charlie, is studying on Dragons and my other brother Bill is a Bank manager. I have my pet rat Scabbers. He is actually the Bill pet but he gives it to me, your turn, Harry? I know your life must be amazing.”

Harry laughs and says, “I wish, I am raised by my aunt and uncle. I have a cousin. Dursleys do not like me at all. I have lived my entire life under the staircase. They do not tell me that I am a wizard. They do not want to. They thought that they would have me as their personal servant for the rest of my life. Thanks to planets, Hagrid comes and takes me away from that place. You all would be thinking that you are going away from home but to be honest, I think I have come home this year.” Harry sighs. Ron and Hermione are shocked by it. They never imagined that the life of the Harry Potter would be like this. Harry says, “I just wish that I could meet my parents.” Ron and Hermione comfort and hug him. He does need it.

Hermione says, “I am properly Muggle. My parents are dentists. I had a normal life until I got the letter. Professor McGonagall comes herself to explain everything to my parents. My parents agreed and I am here.” Ron says, “And you are smart.” Hermione blushes and giggles on it and says, “No, I am not.” They laugh for some time. Hermione yawns and says, “I am sleepy, are we going to sleep on the couches?” Ron goes toward the wall of stone and says, “I do not see any other option.” He takes the support of the wall and magically an entrance is made there. Ron falls. Ron gets up and says, “Wow.” Hermione says, “Look” pointing toward the top of the entrance just made. There it is written ‘Ronald Weasley’. Ron says, “I got a personal room.” Ron takes his good in and the entrance disappears. Hermione says, “I am going to bed. Good night.” She takes her trunk and goes in her room through the wall. Harry also takes his good and goes to his room. His room has a desk, a bed, a window with curtains and a chair. The theme is again the four houses with Golden threads. He falls asleep immediately. He has a strange dream and wakes up in the middle of the night. However, he does not remember it properly, just some bits and pieces of the dream. He goes back to sleep 💤💤.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this chapter. From now on I will do weekly update and chapter may be not this long so if you like long chapters then I am sorry. Follow me on Tumblr @artist728. Please follow, comment and tell other about this fanfiction. Bye.


	3. Life of the Golden Wings

Harry is sleeping soundly, until the ‘alarm clock’ shouts, literally. He wakes up immediately by it. He also hears two more screams. He notices that his room has three doors, which the thought is only two. He was pretty tired last night so he goes to sleep immediately. One door, though he can come and go to the common room. The second door he checks at mid-night and it turns out to be Bathroom, he has to go urgently. It looks like a normal bathroom. It consists of a toilet, a shower, Wash basin. He hears footsteps from the third door. Ron comes out of it. He is wearing his pyjamas Ron says, “Who has placed such an alarm clock?” Harry says, “Our rooms are connected.” Hermione also comes from the same door. She is in her night suit. Hermione says, “You do not check your room properly.” Harry says, “I fall asleep fast.” Hermione says, “Everything is good except the alarm clock. What is the purpose of that alarm clock?” Harry says, “At least we are up on time.” Ron says, “What is good in waking by that alarm clock which can give you a heart attack.” Hermione nods and says, “I am pretty alive right now. I will meet you at the common room in 30 minutes.” Ron nods and he also leaves the room with Hermione. Harry gets on his feet and goes to loo. He gets hygiene and changes into his uniform. There is not much difference in uniform. Just have a white tie on which the Golden wings symbol is engraved and the engraved symbol on the heart pocket. He goes to the common room and finds Hermione. Hermione says, “Good Morning by the ways. Sorry I first do not wish you.” Harry says, “No issue. I know how that alarm clock feels.” Ron also comes there. Ron says, “Let’s go and have breakfast. I am hungry.” Hermione says, “Me too. I did not eat the dinner yesterday properly because of this whole Golden wing thing.” They go to the great hall. On the way, they have many attentions. Everyone in the corridor is whispering about him. They go to the great hall. This time they sit with Ravenclaws. Prefects welcome them.

They are having pancakes and different kinds of juices for breakfast. They notice that everyone in the hall is looking toward them. Hermione whispers, so that others do not listen to them, “I hate this attention.” Ron says, “I love it. I never have this attention in my entire life.” Hermione says, “Ron, you have lost your mind. Just wait and then you will learn that too much attention is a problem.” Harry says, “You are having problems in a day. I thought you would take at least 5 days to understand it.” Hermione says, “This is what you were talking about yesterday.” Harry nods and whispers, “If you look from your side of vision you will notice more things.” They look and notice that all the first and second year boys and girls are just looking at them. Hermione says, “It is getting worse.” Harry says, “You have no idea what happened when I went to Dragon Ally to take my school material.” Hermione says, “What happened?” Harry says, “Well first, I bunk into someone and she started shouting. When she saw my scar, she thought she was the luckiest person in the world. One boy asked if I could give him an autograph on his forehead. One girl, she was insane. She asked me to marry her.” Ron says, “What!” Harry says, “I told you she was insane.” Hermione says, “It will be better if we finish our breakfast and go for our class.” Harry nods. Suddenly an owl comes to them and gives a note to them. The note is from Professor Dumbledore saying to meet at the castle gate. They have almost finished their breakfast and suddenly Percy comes to Ron and says, “Ron! Ron! You all are on the Daily Prophet!” Ron says, “What!” They finally see it, on the front page of Daily Prophet, all three of them with the heading ‘THE GOLDEN WINGS ARE BACK!’ with another heading in the side ‘OUR HERO IS BACK, THE HARRY POTTER AT HOGWARTS’. Harry whispers to Hermione and Ron, “It will be better if we just leave from here.” They both nod. Before any can notice, they leave from the back of all students. Percy says, “Harry, you get a separate article! Harry! Harry? Ron? Hermione? Where did they go?” Neville says, “They leave from the back to everyone. I believe they leave for their classes.” Percy says, “Yes, we have no idea how hard their study would be.”

They are moving toward the gate of the castle. They meet Mrs. Norris in mid-way, who is just kicked by someone. Hermione takes her in her lap and says, “Poor Baby.” Suddenly out of nowhere, Filch comes and takes Mrs. Norris. He says, “Do you want to kill her?” Hermione says, “No.” Harry says, “Why would we want to kill Mrs. Norris?” He asks, “Then tell me why in the morning when the Golden wings should be taking classes, they all are going outside the castle.” Ron says, “We are not going outside the castle. Professor Dumbledore said he wants to tell us the history of the Golden wing and our responsibilities. He told us to meet at the gate.” Filch comes near Ron’s face and says, “Do not break the rule or I will put you in the dungeon with a Troll. Now go and have your class.” They leaf immediately.

On the way, “He was horrible,” Ron says, “Now I understand why everyone kicks Mrs. Norris.” Suddenly Dumbledore appears out of nowhere and says, “Do not mind Argus. He has his own issues.” Ron goes red because of it. Hermione, Red Ron, and Harry say, “Good Morning Professor.” Dumbledore says, “Good Morning, follow me.” He takes them to the ground and sits on a stone. Dumbledore says, “I hope your morning goes well.” Nobody says anything. Professor understands its meaning and says, “Well I thought if someone's photo comes on the Daily Prophet then they will be extremely happy.” Harry says, “If the attention we get is not too much.” Hermione says, “All the eyes were on us when we were taking breakfast. They are seeing us like we are doing something extraordinary.” Dumbledore says, “Well last night all the heads have told their house enough about you and Golden wing so they get the general information about you, your history and Golden wing’s History, after this lesson you will understand their actions. So let’s begin it.”

Professor begins, “As you all know that Hogwarts was established by four great witches and wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. They all had their own preference of student. A student came to Hogwarts. He had extraordinary abilities. All four founders wanted to teach him. He had satisfied the qualities of all four founders. As you have seen, the sorting happens on the first day of school. However, the founders argue for five days. He was not sorted by that time. Then they decided that all four of them would teach him. All four give all the knowledge they have. Unfortunately, when he completed his fifth year, he died, but his last wish was to find more students like him, that is how the Golden wing is established. In the following years, many students had come to join Golden wing but many of them could not satisfy the requirements. Even then, eleven more Golden wings were selected. After that they stopped getting selected, until yesterday. Any question?” Hermione raises her hand. Professor nods. She says, “I understood why this is a big thing but this attention is still too much.” Professor Dumbledore says, “Well you see, whenever a Golden wing was selected. There was always only one Golden wing during his or her entire school life. So three Golden wings in one year is a very big thing, you have made history.”

All three have an open mouth. They never thought, now they are a part of history. Harry, with courage, says, “Professor, can I ask a personal question?” Hermione looks toward Harry like the one he has done crime. Professor says, “Why not? I know you have a lot of questions about yourself. If I feel like the time is right to tell you then I definitely tell you.” Harry has a million questions in his mind but he asks, “Why am I this famous, even before being Golden wing? Hagrid has told me about Volde... you-know-who.” Professor says, “It’s Voldemort, Harry. A person must be referred by his or her name. The fear of name increases the fear of the thing itself only.” Ron and Hermione are shocked by it. Professor Dumbledore is encouraging Harry to say the name. Professor continues, “Well you see, during that time, Voldemort was a monster, who even said his name, he killed him or her. That is why nobody is saying his name even after his death. He did not like other magical creatures. He saw them as his disrespect and either he hunted them down or treated them like slaves. If he wanted to kill someone and she or he somehow survived then they were considered as great witches or wizards. He wanted to kill you too. However, not only you survived but also Voldemort died because of you. After his death, many magical races become free from his terrors. The dark forces were forced to retreat. The peace is established after it. Due to this, fates of many families changed. Many families were happy due to this. Voldemort did not like Muggles at all. He thinks they like insects even though I find them very interesting. Muggle studying magic, he thinks it is the biggest sin in the world. Now even Muggles can study magic. It was like a revolution, which is why you are this famous.” Hermione and Ron are shocked by it. They never understand the reason behind Harry's popularity. No book can account the changes of all the races because of him. Harry asks, “Why does he want to kill me?” Professor says, “That for some other time.” Harry nods. He wants to ask more questions but he stops himself. Professor says, “Well now let me tell you, your responsibilities. Your responsibilities are the safety of Hogwarts and its students.”

All three are confused by it. Professor notices it and says, “Well you see. When the first Golden wing was here, he protected the Hogwarts, found intruders if any and investigated the strange thing happening in Hogwarts. It has become the tradition that the Golden wings are the security committee of the school after Headmaster. You may have to patrol during some nights. As you know that every house has a head, I am the head of Golden wings.” Harry, Hermione, and Ron do not know what to say. Now they understand all the sentences Headmaster had said yesterday. They finally understand the reason behind all materials in their common room except the candies. Hermione asks, “Professor, you said there were 12 Golden wings but our common room has only three painting which I believe are of past Golden wings. Why is that so?” Professor Dumbledore says, “You are right Miss Granger. They are the Golden wings who have completed their education. As you know, the first one died during the fifth year. Three completed their education as those paintings, three got mad and ran away as you see the life of a Golden wing is stressful. The remaining five died during their time in school. I hope you three can make it through.” Ron and Hermione turn pale. Harry is just shocked because Hogwarts is known as the safest place in the world. If this is the safest place then he does not want to know about dangerous places.

The ring balls, it means it has become 1 o’clock. Dumbledore says, “Oh lunch time. I hope we do not get pumpkin pie. I do not like it much. Well like every class, I am also giving you homework. Your homework is to be prepared for anything you can think. I have sent letters to your parents or guardians about you being Golden wing this morning. How much you want to tell them is your consults. I believe you will receive letters tomorrow, have a good day.” He leaves from there. Harry, Hermione, and Ron also leave from there. They go to the great hall. They sit on Gryffindor’s table again because they want to sit with some ones who they know. They have mushroom soup with Pumpkin pie. They again get a note from Mr. Filch. This time it is their timetable. Percy says, “You get your timetable now. What were you doing in the morning?” Ron says, “We learn that our life does not matter.” Percy says, “What?” Harry says, “Never mind him. He has lost his mind. In the morning Professor Dumbledore tells us the history of Golden wings and our responsibilities.” Percy says, “Do not worry; having responsibilities is not that bad. I do not know what your responsibilities are but it can be that bad, right?” Ron wants to tell him everything but Harry signals to not. Ron says, “You know maybe you are right.” Hermione whispers, “I wish that someone does not give us such attention.” Harry says, “Your wish comes true” and points toward the Slytherin’s table. Everyone on that table is glaring toward them in anger. Ron says, “This year is wish-coming-true year.” Harry nods. They take lunch and go toward their dormitory. Ron asks Harry, “Why do you not let me tell everything to Percy.” Harry says, “Is it a good idea to tell your brother that you are giving up your life to save others? He will tell your parents and immediately they will take you home.” Ron says, “Right.” Hermione says, “I do not think Professor Dumbledore will send us somewhere where we can die.” Harry says, “She has a point, but time will tell us everything.” They enter their dormitory. Rest of the day goes normal.

Next morning Harry and Ron wake up shouting. They get hygiene and dress. They learn that Hermione had left for breakfast early. Harry and Ron come to the great hall and see Hermione with Ravenclaw. She is reading a book. They sit next to her. They say, “Good morning.” She says, “Good morning.” They ask, “You leave before.” She says, “I do not want to be awakened by the alarm clock.” Harry says, “We should also try it.” Ron says, “What book?” Harry says, “No, waking up early.” Ron nods. They have breakfast. They have PBJ sandwiches with milk. Slytherin is still not happy. Hermione says, “I cannot believe it. They did not let us take dinner with them.” Ron says, “They definitely do not like us.” Suddenly Hedwig comes near to Harry. She gives a letter to him. Harry opens it.

_Boy._

_We do not care, you are Golden wing or not. If this means you will not come to our house ever again, then you have our greatest wishes, so you never show your face ever again._

_Your unwanted family_

_Dursley family_

Ron and Hermione also read it. Hermione says, “Are they serious?” Ron says, “I cannot imagine how they have treated you.” Harry says, “That actually, very nice of them.” Ron and Hermione have wide eyes. An unknown owl flies and comes to Hermione. She gives a letter to her. She opens the letter.

_Dear Hermione_

_We may have no exact idea what this Golden wing means but we believe that you will be a good student. The letter, sent by Mr. Dumbledore, saying that you are extremely talented and get some special class for it. They do not tell us too much but we believe that when you will come back then you will tell us everything._

_We are proud of you._

_Your parent_

Hermione smiles. Harry misses his parents right now. He is thinking how they will feel. Hermione looks toward him and understands what he is thinking. She says, “They must be proud of you.” Harry smiles on it. Then an owl comes and falls in Ron’s dish. Ron says, “Errol.” He takes the letter and Errol flies like nothing happened. Ron opens it.

_Dear Ron_

_We all are happy that you are selected in Golden wings. Ginny is so happy. She actually asks if you can bring Harry’s autograph. She is excited. Your father is hosting a party for close relatives. We have also sent the letter to Bill and Charlie. Told those twin troubles to behave proper._

_We are proud of you._

_Your Mom and Dad_

Ron’s mouth falls. Hermione says, “That is very nice of them.” Ron says, “That is the best thing they have ever said and Harry...” Harry says, “I am not giving an autograph.” Ron says, “Actually I was saying you do not need to give an autograph.” Harry smiles and says, “Thanks Ron. I think we have classes.” Both nod and move for the classes.

They get the attention they do not want. The classes are okay. They have astronomy on Thursday at midnight. They like to know planets. Three times a week, they go to the greenhouse that is behind the castle to learn herbology. They also learn that Neville is actually good at it. He is bad at all the other subjects. It is good for him. He can even give competition to Hermione. It is also good for Hermione too. History of Magic is the most boring class. Professor Binns teaches it. He is the only Professor who is a ghost. Professor Flitwick teaches Charm. He is excited about teaching Golden wings. Professor McGonagall teaches transformation. She at least acts normal. Studies are hard but after some time, they learn that teachers are teaching them in advance. Worst is Portion by Professor Snape, a cold and emotionless person. Hermione and Ron quickly notice that he hates Harry. He is harder on him than that on them.

Behaviour of Slytherin changes but gets worse. They do not let them eat with them as well as none of them talks to them. They are socially banished by Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione get close to other houses because of it. Other houses do not like Slytherin. After some time, people give less attention and Hermione, Ron, and Harry get habitual to it too. Hermione starts wondering why Professor Dumbledore said, the life of Golden wing is Dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fanfic. I hope you like it. Please comment you thought to me. Follow me on Tumblr @artist728


	4. the Midnight Intruder

Harry, Hermione, and Ron are taking their breakfast with Ravenclaw. They like to have breakfast with Ravenclaw. They are nice. Sometime, they talk about advanced spells with older students. They are also happy to help, especially after they learnt about which kind of education they are getting. It has been three week since they have become the Golden wing. They are still wondering about the candy’s bowl. There is always a reason for anything they have in their common room. It does not matter how much you eat, the candies never end in it. Ron actually does not mind much as long as he gets free candies to eat. Hermione and Harry are still wondering about it. They just cannot ask someone that ‘Hey, do you know the purpose of the never ending candy bowl?’ They almost finished their breakfast when they got a note.

_Flying lessons would be starting on Tomorrow_

Ron looks excited, and then suddenly his excitement goes away. Harry asks, “What happened to you, Ron? First you look excited and then your smile falls.” Ron says, “I was excited that I will learn how to fly a broomstick and then I can play Quidditch, then I realise that I cannot play Quidditch for any house.” Harry says, “You can play with your family.” Ron says, “Yes, at least George and Fred are no longer angry.” Harry nods. “Malfoy is saying to me that he is very good at Quidditch. He says he will play Quidditch in a funny way. Now I got what he means,” Ron says, “He complains a lot about first years never getting on the house-cup Quidditch. I bet you he does not know an ounce about Quidditch.” Harry is nervous about it. He has never ridden a broomstick, but also neither Ron nor Hermione. Hermione is very nervous because this is not something you can learn from a book. Hermione says, “Hey is there any book for this?” Ron says, “There is no book for this. You have to learn it the hard way, experience.” Hermione says, “Studying or reading is not the easy way.” Even after Ron tells the truth she still tries to find a book for it in their mini library and school libraries.

Next afternoon, they go to ground for their first flying lesson. There are three broomsticks. Madam Hooch is not excited to teach Golden wings. It is a good thing for them who have extra attention. She barks, “Well, what are you all waiting for? Everyone Stand by a broomstick.” They stand according to her instruction. She says, “Stick over your sight hand over your broom and say ‘Up!’” They shout, “UP!” Harry’s broom jumps into his hand at one. Hermione’s has simply rolled over on the ground. Ron's Broom comes up and goes down, it does not reach his hand. Madam Hooch shows them how to mount brooms without sliding off the end, and corrects them. She says, “At least you are doing well. Malfoy was doing it wrong for years.” Harry and Ron giggle.

Then she says, “Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, raise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly and do not get frightened otherwise your wrist will break like Longbottom’s.” Harry feels sorry Neville. He wonders how someone can have such a bad memory and nervousness. Madam Hooch says, “On my whistle, three... two... one.” She whistles the whistle. Harry, Hermione, Ron kick the ground and follow madam Hooch instruction. Then Madam Hooch says to them to fly through the ground, then in circles, sharp turns, dives, and dashes. Then they learn how to fly with a passage or with holding an object. Madam Hooch is very impressed by it. 

In the middle of the class, Professor McGonagall comes and says, “Madam Hooch minds if I can talk to Golden wing for a few minutes.” Madam Hooch says, “Why not, land!” They land near them. Professor McGonagall says, "Headmaster Dumbledore wants you to patrol tonight. Someone has been roaming around the school for a few nights. Headmaster thinks he is a student but be careful. Meet Filch at 10 o’clock anyway, how good are they?” Madam Hooch says, “Professor McGonagall, you should see them. They have almost mastered the broomstick in one day, where normal students take 10 days.” Ron has nearly lost his balance by this while standing. He thinks ‘ _Why is everyone teaching so fast’_. Professor says, “Really. I would like to see.” Madam Hooch brings three balls in her hand via her wand. She says, “I will throw these balls and you have to catch them, Okay.” They nod. She gets on her broomstick and throws in different directions. Hermione comes back after 100 feet. She feels relieved by it, Ron takes 75 feet, he is proud of it. He feels good that he is better in something than Hermione. However, everyone is surprised that Harry only takes a dash of 15 feet with 50 feet dive to bring it back. Professor and Madam Hooch have a fallen mouth. Ron is also surprised by it. Hermione has no idea what is going on. Professor McGonagall says, “In my life in Hogwarts nobody has done. I wish you would be in Gryffindor. Charlie was the best player I have seen in my life. You are even better than he, I would do anything to make you in House's Quidditch team if you were in my house. It is technically in your blood. Your Father was also a great Chaser of his time. It is natural in you, he must be proud of you. Now excuse me, I have other work to do, do not be late.” She leaves immediately. Harry says, “She is joking, right?” Madam Hooch shakes her head in negative.

The time comes, 10 o’clock. They are at their dormitory. Harry asks, "Excited." Ron says, "Absolutely." Hermione says, "Not much.." They meet Filch. Filch says, “Excellent, on time, today I will put that troublesome in Dungeon with a troll.” They are scared for that intruder. He says, “Now spread across the school and shout if you find that intruder, if you do not find the intruder tonight then I will put you three into the Dungeon.” Filch leaves from there. Ron says, “He is not serious, right?” Harry says, “I do not think so Ron. Let’s get spread.” Harry, Ron, and Hermione spread across the school. School is scary when night falls. Even a little squirrel sounds like footsteps of a troll. They patrol until midnight. They have not found anyone until now. Ron is regretting being a Golden wing. Hermione is thinking about her decision of coming to Hogwarts. Harry does not feel anything. He just wants to be away from Dursleys for his rest of his life. This is a lot better than Dursleys even, it is scary.

They are patrolling. Suddenly Harry sees a person hiding his face in the cloak. Harry asks, “Who is there?” Figure sees towards him and then starts running. Harry follows him. He shouts but not so loud that nobody wakes up by it, “Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Filch.” They hear Harry’s call and run toward it. Harry is chasing him. He runs through the corridor which leads towards the right side of the castle then turns left but then moves toward right side. Ron comes out from the left side way. They are running like mad. They first go to the second floor. Harry comes from one side and Ron from another side. Stair changes its position. The intruder goes via it to the third floor. Hermione is coming from the higher floor.

Ron says, “He is trapped.” Harry and Ron go upstairs and bunk in Hermione. She says, “Ron, Harry.” She is rubbing her head. Ron says, “Sorry.” Harry says, “Sorry but the question is where did he go?” Ron says, “There is no way to disappear out of nowhere except being a ghost.” Hermione says, “Problem solved, he is definitely a ghost.” Harry says, “No, Hermione, he is not a ghost. He was running on the floor. We heard its footsteps. No ghost can run on the floor with footsteps. It has to be a mortal.” Hermione says, “Then find fast because if we do not find him fast then Filch will put us in the dungeon, wait will be Troll there or not.” Ron looks around and says, “Wait a minute, we are near the corridor on the third floor, right side.” Hermione and Harry’s eyes are wide open. Harry says, “We have to bring him out.” Hermione says, “Are you crazy?” Ron says, “Otherwise Filch will put us in a dungeon and I am sure with Troll.” Hermione does not have an answer. Harry says, “How will we open it?” Hermione comes forward and says, “Alohomora.” Door unlocks. Harry says, “Brilliant.” They see something they never expected.

They see the intruder standing still but because of the reason. They see a dog, a big one, nearly 10 feet or may be more. He has three heads with three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in the direction of the intruder; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs. It is definitely going to eat him. They grab the intruder from his back and pull him at the last second. They close the door and point their wand toward the intruder. Ron says, “Make a move and we will put you in again.” If you see Ron face, he will seriously put him in. Hermione says, “You must have a good reason for it otherwise I will definitely put you in.” Hermione removes his hood. Ron says, “It’s just you.” Harry says, “What are you doing here, Malfoy?” He is still sweating. He is still terrified by the dog. Draco says, “I can ask the same question from you three too.” Hermione says, “Capturing and saving you.” Malfoy laughs and says, “It will be good for you if you let me go because if Filch finds me then I will tell him about you three too.” Ron, Harry, and Hermione smile. Malfoy gets confused.

Harry says, “You are actually in trouble.” They see Filch coming toward there with Mrs. Norris. Ron says, “Filch is coming here.” Harry says, “Here is your intruder, Mr. Filch.” He looks at Draco and says, “Very good, it looks like we will have many quality times together, Golden wing.” Malfoy is confused by it and says, “What is going to happen with us?” Ron says, “He told us that he will put you in a dungeon with trolls and about us, he will do nothing.” Malfoy has a frighten-cum-confused face and says, “No. You cannot do it, right? Even if you do, why do these three not get punishment?” Filch says, “If you are lucky then we will meet a teacher in the mid-way and you will be expelled from the school and never learn about magic anymore otherwise have a great night with trolls and Golden wing are not your consults, you must think about yourselves. Ha. Ha.” Filch looks toward the Golden wing and says, “Your work is completed, go and get some sleep. You have classes tomorrow.” He takes Malfoy by his ear. He is shouting in mid-way. Ron says, “He deserves it.” Harry nods. Hermione does not say anything.

They silently go to their dormitory. They do not want to wake someone up. As soon as they close the door of their Dormitory, Ron says, “Wow, that was a good Adventure.” Hermione is furious by it. She, in anger, says, “Good? We could die there.” Ron says, “Well we do not die. I believe no one is a ghost among us.” Harry laughs at it. It is funny. Hermione growls and says, “You have lost your minds and it is not funny at all. You know what, I will not do next year.” Ron and Harry are confused by it. Harry asks, “Why?” Hermione says, “Learning magic this way is technically suicide, I love my life. Muggle’s schools are a lot better than this, so I will not come next year. I will also suggest this to you.” Ron says, “Hey, I cannot go to another school now and anyway Muggle’s school is really boring. I like to be like this. I am a wizard.” Harry says, “I have no home other than Hogwarts. My uncle and aunt do not want me, where I can go, Hermione.”

Hermione says, “I know Harry you do not like your uncle and aunt but at least you will be alive. You can go to normal school studying normal things.” Harry says, “Changing the colour of teachers' wigs with magic.” Ron laughs at it. Hermione wants to say something but Harry cuts her, “I thought you understood me properly Hermione, coming from the Muggle world, being unaware of the wizard way. I really thought you understood me. It looks like I was wrong.” Ron and Harry begin to leave for their room. Hermione says, “Fine If you want to die then die. I will not come next year at all.” Hermione also leaves for her room. Harry changes into his pyjamas. He thinks ‘I hope one day you understand everything, Hermione’. Ron also changes into his red pyjamas. He takes out Scabbers from his cage and says, “You must be also tired of being alone with Scabbers.” He put him back in his cage. He lay down on his bed. Ron is thinking ‘Hermione, you are an idiot. I know these are not normal conditions but we cannot leave the school. I want to make my parents proud.’ Hermione goes to the bathroom and pees. She changes into her night suit. She lay down on her bed. Hermione thinks ‘They are really idiots, I am trying to save them, but they want to die like a hero. I just want a normal student life.’ Tonight a storm is outside as well as inside the castle. Tonight their friendship gets the cracks💔.


	5. Halloween 🎃🎃

Next morning many people were surprised. Everyone is surprised by Hermione’s behaviour with Harry and Ron. She is acting, as she does not know them. Harry and Ron are surprised by the first person they meet, Malfoy. They actually expected that he would be torn apart or expelled from the school but neither of those things happened. Ron, Hermione, and Harry have finally understood the purpose of the bowl of endless candies. In the morning, they were exhausted from the midnight patrol. Candies are giving enough energy to act normal. They decided that, even though Hermione does not say anything, they would not tell anyone that they are the protector of the school. They do not want to worry others. They sit near Neville for breakfast. Actually, they like to sit with Neville because he treats them like a friend. Neville asks, “What happens to Hermione?” Ron wants to answer but Harry says, “Do not ask, it is complicated.” Ron adds, “Very complicated.” Neville says, “Anyway, I know this day will be my best day ever.” Harry asks, “Why?” Neville says, “Haven't you heard the news?” Ron says in non-interest, “What?” Neville says, “Malfoy gets the punishment of cleaning and dusting the entire Library daily for the entire year.” Ron has a great smile on his face. Harry asks, “What happened?” Neville says, “Well, I do not know exactly neither Percy but we hear that he tried something stupid and he got punished. I do not know what but some rumours say he tried to enter a forbidden corridor, do you know what he did?” Ron wants to say but again Harry says, “We have no idea what happens?” Ron cannot believe that Harry is saving Malfoy. Neville goes back to his work with food. Harry says, “I have something to tell you, Ron.” Ron says, “What?” Harry says, “Did you remember the news about Robbery in Gringotts.” Ron nods. Harry says, “The locker which got robbed, me and Hagrid goes in it. He emptied it. He says it is something important, top secret of the school.” Ron says, “It’s either really valuable or really dangerous.” Harry adds, “Or both.” Hermione’s do not change much even after days.

Nowadays, Ron and Harry are just sitting and studying because they have advanced things to learn so they want to complete basic before more advanced ones. One day Harry sees the practice of Quidditch form far. He asks Ron, “Hey, Ron. Can you tell me about Quidditch? Everyone is talking about Quidditch and I have no idea what they are talking about.” Ron says, “Why not. First Quidditch has seven Players on each side and Four Balls. The Three Player called As Chasers throw the Quaffle, a bright red ball, to each other and try to get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through on the hopes. There is another Player on each side who is called the Keeper flay around the hoop and stops the other team from scoring. There are two Bludgers. They are basic small balls that rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That is why each team has two Beaters. Their job is to protect their side from the Bludgers and try to knock them toward the other team. Last member of the team is Seeker. He or she just has one job to find the Golden snitch before another team. The snitch has 150 points and the game ends when the snitch is caught. I believe Professor McGonagall says your father was also a Chaser, right?”

Harry says, “Yes, Thank Ron.” Ron says, “Your welcome. I actually never imagined that Quidditch was playing in front of me and I couldn't play it.” Ron looks sad. Harry says, “Are you regretting your decision of being in Golden wing?” Ron says, “Absolutely not. I just, there are always some cons of something, right.” Harry says, “Right.”

Only two day left for Halloween when they have a charm class. Professor Flitwick says, “Today, we are going to learn how to make things fly. Everyone get ready.” Harry and Ron are excited. Harry always wants to learn how to do this after the first time he sees everyone flying around, he wishes that this day would come before. Professor Flitwick wings his wand and three boulders come there he says, “Today, we will practice them on these boulders, please stand in front of them.” They stand in front of them. He says, “The spell we are going to learn is ‘Wingardium Leviosa’, repeat after me.” They repeat, “Wingardium Leviosa.” He says, “Fantastic, now try it.” Ron starts, “Wingardium Leviosa,” but nothing happens. He tries a few times until Hermione says, “You are pronouncing it wrong. It’s Wing-gar-dium Leviosa.” Ron says, “Why don't you try yourself.” She spells, “Wingardium Leviosa.” Suddenly the boulder is levitating in the air about three inches.” Professor Flitwick says, “Well done, Miss Granger.” Ron growls. Professor says, “Why don't you try Mr. Potter?” Harry says, “Okay, Professor. Wingardium Leviosa.” The boulder begins to rise and rise and rise. It rises up to one and half feet. Professor Flitwick says, “Wonderful, Mr. Potter.” Ron smiles and looks toward Hermione in a teasing manner. Hermione growls on it. During lunch they learn that usually first year levitate feathers for the first time. Ron is furious about it. He thinks it is not fair.

Halloween comes and they all are at Ravenclaws table having Halloween feast even though Hermione is not in the mood to talk to them. She becomes meaner after the class of charm. Halloween feast is very good. It has baked potatoes, barbecue, chicken, pumpkin pie ( _even though Professor Dumbledore does not like it_ ), grape juice, treats, caramelised apple and peppermint. They are enjoying it until Professor Quirrell comes. He just says, “Troll... in the dungeons... thought you ought to know.” He sinks to the floor in a dead faint. There is uproar. Everyone gets afraid but for different reasons. Everyone except Golden wings are afraid and shout that the troll will come and mash them. Golden wings are afraid that they have to fight a troll in their first year without any knowledge about it. Even Hermione does not know about it much. Professor Dumbledore silent everyone with several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of his wand, and says, “Prefect take everyone to their dormitory.” He also signals the Golden wings to meet outside, which they catch. They meet outside the great hall while everyone is moving toward their dormitories. Professor Dumbledore comes after a few minutes. Professor Dumbledore says, “This time you all will go as a whole, no splitting. I do not think any of you can beat it, so when you see it, call other Professors, we will come as fast as possible, Okay.” They nod and make their way toward roaring.

While they are running in the corridors, Harry notices that Professor Snape is going on the third floor. They hear its roar and come in front of a bathroom. Ron says, “What should we do?” Hermione says, “Go inside.” Harry says, “Have you lost your mind?” Hermione says, “We have to confirm that it is here.” Ron says, “Who wants your advice?” Hermione growls and Harry says, “Let’s go, Hermione is right. We have to confirm that it is in there otherwise Snape will find another reason for torturing me.” Hermione says, “He is a teacher Harry , he will no torture you.” They go inside slowly but do not see anything. Hermione whispers, “Where is he?” Suddenly Harry noticed a saliva of someone falling from the ceiling. Harry says, “He is hanging on the ceiling.” Ron and Hermione look up and the troll jumps from the ceiling. Troll has a wooden bat in his hand. He raises the bat to attack on them. Hermione shouts on top of her lungs. She cannot move after that. She is paralysed by fear. Harry says, “We have to help her.” Ron says, “How!” Troll let his bat fall on Hermione. Harry runs and rolls with Hermione. Ron says, “Pea-brain.” Suddenly the piping of the bathroom rises and falls on the Troll. He did not get affected at all. Harry says, “Do something useful.” Ron spells the first spell in his mind, “Wingardium Leviosa.” The bat gets free from his hand and levitates in the air. Harry says, “Smash it on his head, Ron.” Ron with full force smashes it on his head and he falls on the ground. The bat breaks into a billion pieces. Hermione says, “Did we kill him? Is he dead?” Troll in unconsciousness growls loudly and Hermione, Ron, and Harry scream and run out of the bathroom. They close the door to the bathroom.

They are taking heavy breaths. They notice the key in the key hole. Hermione locks it. They are taking deep breaths and Hermione says, “Why didn't we find the key before?” Ron says, “Because we are fools.” Harry says, “And we are idiots.” Hermione says, “And we always take the hard way.” They laugh for some time. Suddenly Malfoy comes there. Harry says, “What are you doing here, Malfoy?” Malfoy says, “Same thing as you Potter. To become famous by defeating that Troll, it looks like I am the only one who is trying this.” Professor McGonagall comes along with Snape and Quirrell. Professor McGonagall says, “What are you doing here, Mr. Malfoy?” Before he can answer Professor Snape says, “To your dormitory, we will have a serious talk about what to do and what to not.” Malfoy says, “But Professor.” Professor Snape says, “Leave! Now!” Malfoy leaves immediately. Professor McGonagall says, “We hear your scream, where is he?” They pointed toward the Girls bathroom. Professor McGonagall unlocks the gate and sees the disaster in the Bathroom. Professor McGonagall says, “You kill him.” Troll growls again. Harry, Hermione, and Ron have the same idea. If he gets awake again, they will run as fast as they could. Professor McGonagall says, “I think we underestimated you all. You are capable of knocking a mountain troll on your own, very impressive. Not many students can say that they have defeated a mountain Troll in their first year.” Harry says, “Professor, we do not have shame that we do not want to fight a troll ever again. One time is enough.” Professor McGonagall says, “It's obvious. Nobody wants to fight a troll without proper spell casting, you are in your first year, no wonder you do not want to be a troll but after you learn about them properly then you may find it funny to fight a Troll.” They find it hard to believe. Professor McGonagall says, “Now go to your dormitory. The feast will be finished there. We will handle it.” Professor McGonagall does not have to say two times. They leave immediately. Professor McGonagall says, “What do you have to say, Professor Snape? You are the one who says that they are not ready for such an assignment.” Professor Snape says, “They still have a lot to catch up.” Professor McGonagall says, “Give them some credit and now let’s finish the work.”

They reach their dormitory and see a house elf leaving from there. They see the feast on the stroller outside of their dormitory. They get inside with the feast and Harry says, “What was that?” Ron says, “Small one? He is a house elf. They are like slaves. Usually they wear dirty clothes as the symbol of slaves but it looks like Hogwarts elves are actually free. They get freedom if they are given clothes. He has socks; I have seen it. They are working willingly here.” Hermione says, “There are nearly a thousand elves working in the kitchen and I want to say 'thank you' to these guys for saving me.” They start eating on the couch and talking too. Harry says, “It's okay. Well Hermione why do you want to leave Hogwarts so badly. I know that your life is important but I know that there must be a bigger reason.” Hermione says, “You are right, the real reason is I am feeling guilty.” Ron and Harry give her a confused face. Hermione explains, “I know that we are doing it by the permission of headmaster but no normal student captures intruder or fights troll and I definitely do not wants to be killed by a three headed dog because of that stupid Malfoy. I thought that I was breaking the rule as well as I do not have something that I can be proud of which causes low self-esteem.” Harry says, “What? What makes you think so? We also do not have something which we can say we are proud of.” Ron nods. Hermione says, “Harry, you are famous for the victory against you-know-who...” Harry says, “Cannot you say ‘Voldemort’?” Hermione and Ron both look scared and say in unison, “We are not courageous and do not say that name!” Harry says, “We have fought a troll and you are saying you are not courageous and like Professor Dumbledore says ‘Fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself’.” Hermione growls toward Harry. Harry says, “Okay, but at least say ‘Dark Lord’. It suits him and I do not want to hear again ‘you-know-who’, it has drilled my ear for a long time.” Hermione says, “Okay... against the Dark Lord. Ron, you were never expected to be in Golden wing and you were selected. You are known for it. I... I am known as Bookworm. Everyone sees me as I know everything I am some sort of book reading Psycho. I like books and I cannot help myself, so I thought I do not belong here.”

Harry says, “Rubbish, you belong here otherwise why the Golden wings spread for us because we belong here and we belong with each other and I do not think there is any spell which you cannot perform properly. To be Honest with you, I am jealous of you both.” This time Hermione and Ron give Harry a confused look. Harry says, “You have a family, a loving family, mom, dad, brothers, sisters, loving uncles, aunts, and friends. What do I have? Nothing, my uncle, and aunt do not like me. Everyone wants to be my friend because I am the Harry Potter the saviour of the wizard world. Nobody wants me to be just Harry.” Harry has a tear in his eye. Hermione and Ron hug him. He hugs them back. Hermione says, “Harry, you have us and we have you like you say. Nobody in the school understands what we are feeling than us. We are in the same boat in the thunderstorm.” They nod and they again become friends. Hermione says, “Maybe I will come next year too.” Harry says, “Really.” Hermione nods. They finish the feast. Harry gets an idea and he says, “Hey Ron, how many packets of all flavour candy do you have?” Ron says, “Three.” Harry says, “Give me them.” Ron gives it to him and Harry is writing something on a piece of paper. Hermione and Ron read it and say, “Good job.” “It is a good idea.” They leave the dirty dishes on the stroller and leave it on near the door and they go to sleep. After some time, an elf comes and takes the stroll but he sees a note.

_You make our Halloween special, this special treat for all of you._

_From_

_Golden Wings_

There are three boxes of all flavour candy. He looks happy, touched, and has tears in his eyes. He goes to the kitchen and all of them enjoy the treat. Nobody has done this much for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Follow we on Tumblr @artist728


	6. Broomstick Mischief

Next morning, they learn that Malfoy gets a punishment to clean the stair of all staircases without Magic. Now that Hermione has become the friend of Harry and Ron. The next hot topic in the great hall is Quidditch. The Quidditch season is starting next day. Everyone is getting crazy about it. After having lunch of roasted meat with orange juice, Harry decides to take a little walk. He just takes the turn, which leads to an empty classroom. He hears some voices coming out of that classroom. He eavesdrops Professor Snape, “Blasted thing, how are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?” Filch says, “Why do you want to pass that beast?” Snape says, “That is none of your business. It is something important, now stitch is properly.” Filch says, “Yes, Sir.” Harry silently goes back to the dormitory, he does not want Snape to catch him red handed. Luckily, he finds Ron and Hermione in the common room. Hermione is reading her nth books and Ron is just studying what has been taught. They see Harry having heavy breath. Hermione jokes “Defeated another Troll.” Ron and Harry giggle and Harry says, “No, worse. Overhear Snape and his darkest secret.” At first Ron and Hermione think that he is joking but his face tells everything, he is serious. Ron says, “What happened?” Harry says, “He tried to get past that three headed dog at Halloween! That is where he was going when we saw him; he is after... whatever that dog is guarding and I am 100% sure that he let that troll in to make a diversion.” Hermione says, “Are you loco?” Ron says, “What?” Hermione says, “Insane. I know he is not very nice, but he would not try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.” Ron says, “I am with Harry. Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something.” Hermione says, “I think you both have gone nuts.” Ron says, “No, you are loco.” They laugh.

Next morning around eleven o’clock they reached the stadium. Ron says, “I will cheer for Gryffindor.” Hermione says, “I do not think so, we have to be neutral.” Ron says, “What!” Harry says, “Hermione is right, Ron. We cannot take one side because we are not in any house.” Ron says, “Do not tell me to cheer for Slytherin.” Hermione says, “We do not have to cheer anyone, we can just enjoy the game without taking a side.” Ron is disappointed by it. Ron wants to say something. Harry says, “Already added.” Ron says, “Thanks.” Ron is actually making a list of pros and cons of being Golden wing, well mostly cons. The Weasley brothers come and say, “Hey Harry, you all will cheer us right.” Ron says, “No, we cannot, we cannot take a side in any inter house competition.” Wood comes and says, “You will not watch.” Harry says, “We will but we cannot cheer any team, however, best of luck.” George says, “Thanks Harry.” They leave in disappointment. They are going into one of the towers but Professor McGonagall calls them, “Golden wings, listen. I have some other work to do so I want you to make Lee Jordan in line. He is doing commentary to make sure he does it in an appropriate manner.” Harry says, “Yes, Professor.” They go to the tower where commentator Lee Jordan is going to do commentary. Lee asks, “What do the Golden wings are doing here?” Hermione says, “Professor McGonagall send us here to make sure that you do commentary in the appropriate manner.” Lee says, “Okay.”

The game starts. Lee says, “And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor... what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather att...” He is cut by Harry, “Lee.” He says, “Sorry, and she’s really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood’s, last year only a reserve, back to Johnson and no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes, Flint flying like an eagle up there, he is going to - no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindors take the Quaffle, that is Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice drive around Flint, off up the field and Ouch that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger, Quaffle taken by the Slytherin, That’s Adrian Pucey seeding off toward the goalposts, but he is blocked by a second Bludger, sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, cannot tell which, nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway and Johnson back in the Possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes, she is really flying, dodges a speeding Bludger, the goalposts are ahead, come on, now, Angelina, Keeper Bletchley dives, misses, GRYFFINDOR SCORES!” Everyone cheers except Slytherin. Lee announces, “Slytherin is in possession, Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the, wait a moment, was that the Snitch?” The Gryffindor Seeker Sail and Slytherin Seeker Higgs are behind it. Sail is flying fast behind it, suddenly Flint blocks Sail's way on purpose, and Sail’s broom spin off course, he is holding on for his dear life. Gryffindor is offered a free shot but Snitch also disappears from sight.

Lee says, “So after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating...” Harry says, “Lee!” Lee says, “I mean, after that open and revolting foul...” Hermione has it. She shouts, “Lee Tail Jordan!” Hermione makes a murderous face. Lee sees her face and understands everything. Harry thought, ‘ _If even Voldemort sees this face then he will also not take the side of Slytherin and do appropriate commentary_ ’. Lee says, “Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I am sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession.” Everyone can feel the fear in Lee’s voice. The match goes smoothly after it. Lee announces at the end. “Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty...” Lee looks toward the Hermione, sees her face, and says, “Better luck next year Slytherin.” Lee leaves the mike and Hermione says, “Go and enjoy the victory.” She smiles during it. Lee asks Harry, “She can make anyone afraid, can she seriously do some for which I should be afraid?” Harry says, “You have no idea.” Lee, is half-frightened, half-confused, leaves from there immediately. Harry, Hermione, and Ron come downstairs. They decide to congratulate the team. When they reach the teams and see House Prefects, heads of both the houses along with Professor Quirrell. Harry says, “Good game.” Harry, Hermione, and Ron shake hands with both the team captains which many do not like for different reasons. Slytherins do not like it because they think they are teasing them. Gryffindors do not like it because they have won, not Slytherins. The Slytherin Prefects wish in his heart that they, three, would be hit with brooms. Suddenly the broomstick of Slytherin Seeker Higgs begins to vibrate and nearly hits Harry’s Head. His head is saved by ½ inch. Professor McGonagall shouts in anger, “What does this mean!” He says, “I do not know Professor. I did not do it.” All the broomsticks of Slytherin vibrate and storm on Harry. Harry is dodging them. Hermione says, “They are charmed.” Ron says, “What!” Hermione asks Gryffindor Seeker Sail, “Can we borrow your broomstick?” He nods. Hermione takes it and points her wand on it. She spells, “Non Regi.” She throws the broom toward Harry and says, “Harry! Run!” Harry takes the broomstick and flies into the sky. He flies in sharp curves and different directions to avoid broomsticks.

Oliver says, “Now I understood what you mean, Professor McGonagall? He is natural.” Harry is taking a sharp turn and suddenly he gets an idea. He flies vertically upwards and then moves downwards. Ron says, “What is he thinking!” Just a few moments before he hit the ground he became horizontal. Three out of seven broomsticks stick in the earth. Hermione sees from her side vision that Snape is muttering something without blinking. She understands what is happening but cannot believe it. She has her wand in her hand. She points toward one of the broomsticks in such a way that nobody can see what she is going to do. She whispers, “Hinc Transire.” Suddenly one of them knocks out of the group and moves toward Professor Snape while doing cartwheels. Professor McGonagall pushes Professor Snape who falls on Professor Quirrell. The broomstick sticks in the earth like 4 inches. Suddenly, the rest of the broomstick falls from the sky and has a rain of broomsticks. Harry lands safely. Professor McGonagall comes and asks, “Are you alright Potter?” He says, “I am fine, Professor.” Professor McGonagall says, “I will find out who has done it, you go and have some rest.” He nods and goes toward the Gryffindor team. Slytherin is just taking their brooms. He gives back the broom to its owner and asks, “Which model is it?” He says, “Cleansweep seven.” Harry says, “Nice one.” Harry leaves from there with Hermione, Ron, and Percy. Although he can hear what is going in his back. One voice says, “I got my lucky charm.” Harry says, “Is he serious?” Percy says, “Yes, he is. Some first year students say that they will do best in Defence against Dark Arts because they have taken Breakfast, Lunch, or Dinner with you. People can be easily made fools.” Hermione says, “One thing is sure Harry, you never follow instructions.” All three boys are confused by it. Hermione jokes, “I said ‘Harry Run’ I did not say ‘Harry Fly’.” Ron and Harry laugh at it. Percy is confused by their sense of humour. Ron notices it and says, “Weird effect of being Golden wing.” Percy is still confused. Harry says, “Time will tell you everything.” Percy says, “Okay.” He leaves and Harry asks, “Now tell me, who diverse that broomstick, because I know broomsticks never do cartwheels.” Ron and Hermione laugh at it. Hermione says, “It was me.” Ron says, “What! Why? I thought you do not hate Snape.” Hermione says, “First, Hagrid has called us for a tea party so let’s go there first and then I will tell you.” They make their way toward Hagrid Hut.

They know on the door. Hagrid opens the door and says, “You finally come, so how is the life of Golden wings?” Harry says, “Do not ask.” Hagrid says, “Let’s get inside; I will make tea for you all.” Harry says, “I need a strong one.” Hagrid says, “Okay.” Hagrid serves them tea. Ron says, “Nice tea, now tell us Hermione, why on earth you tried to attack Snape?” Hagrid says, “What!” Hermione says, “I saw him cursing all the broomsticks of Slytherin.” Hagrid says, “What!” Harry says, “Snape wants to kill me! Why on earth!” Hagrid says, “Rubbish! Why would Snape do something like that?” Harry, Ron, and Hermione look toward each other and then Harry says, “Hagrid, we will tell you why we think so, but promise us that you will not tell anyone.” Hagrid asks, “Why?” Harry says, “Just do.” Hagrid gets a bad feeling about it but still nods. Ron says, “Okay, so when we were searching for trolls during Halloween...” He is cut by Hagrid, “Why on the earth you were trying to find that troll! To play with him! Hello Mr. Troll want to play Hide and Seek with us!” Ron says, “That would be funny.” Hermione says, “It is our responsibilities. Everyone teacher and Professor Dumbledore know about it.” Hagrid says, “Which kind of responsibilities say that go and do suicide, rubbish now tell me the real reason you go behind the Troll.” Harry says, “Hagrid, Hermione is telling you the truth. Our responsibilities are to investigate any incident, to catch intruders and the safety of Hogwarts and its students.” Hagrid is speechless. He never thought that Golden wings would have such a dangerous life. Hagrid says, “Then why should I not tell anyone when everyone knows about it?” Ron says, “No student and none of the wizard world know about it, okay where I was... yes. At that time, we see Snape going on the third floor, right corridor. We define it as the corridor to death. You know there is a three-headed dog there. Snape tried to pass it but it bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it is guarding.”

Hagrid says, “How do you know about Fluffy?” Ron says, “That thing has a name.” Hagrid says, “Yes, he is mine, bought him off a Greek chappie I met in a pub last year. I let him go to Dumbledore to...” They wait if they can crack Hagrid. He says, “Now, do not ask me anymore. Snape is a Hogwarts teacher; he has done nothing of the sort and it also does not explain why he wants to kill you?” Hermione says, “Harry is the person who listens to his conversation. He does not want to leave any evidence.” Hagrid says, “Again rubbish, do you see garbage? Is that the reason that you are saying such things? Professor Snape will not do anything like this.” Ron says, “Whatever, guys, let's go. I do not think Hagrid will tell us anything until Fluffy eats three heads.” Hagrid says, “What!” Hermione and Harry are laughing at it. Ron says, “Do not be serious, we are just joking.” Hagrid says, “Worst sense of Humour I have ever seen.” Harry says, “Side effect of responsibilities. Now Hagrid seriously tells us what Fluffy is guarding.” Hagrid says, “No, you forget about Fluffy and forget about what it is guarding, that is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel.” Harry says, “Aha! So there is someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?” Hermione says, “We will find the rest from the library.” Hagrid looks furious with himself. Hagrid says, "I will tell Madam Prince to not let you get into the library." Harry says, "No worries, we have a private library in our common room." Hagrid loses it. He loses against the Golden wing.


	7. the Mirror of Erised

Christmas is coming and Harry, Hermione, and Ron learnt that they cannot leave school even at holidays. Harry and Ron do not mind much. Harry does not like the Dursleys at all, he is happy that he is not going back to them on holidays. He will not mind if he can stay at Hogwarts for the rest of life. Hogwarts is his home. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are going to Romania to visit Charlie, so Ron was already planning to stay at Hogwarts. Hermione does mind it. She is looking forward to this holiday so she can have a few normal Muggle days with her normal Muggle family. She is very unhappy and cherry on the top, Malfoy. At the great hall whenever Malfoy gets a chance he says, “I do feel so sorry, for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they are very special.” Everyone knows what he means and no one finds it funny at all. Everyone feels for them for not going to their family on Christmas, even though Harry does not mind at all. Everyone thinks Malfoy is a jerk. Meanwhile Harry, Hermione, and Ron tried to find Nicolas Flamel but did not find anything yet. Ron is also teaching wizard chess to Harry. It is one of things that he is good at, he has defeated Hermione like n times. Harry and Ron think that it is good for Hermione too.

At Christmas, they meet in their common room. They hear a knock, go outside, and find their presents. Ron says, “Why cannot we have presents in our common room?” Hermione says, “Except than us no one can enter our dormitory, Ron. How could you forget about it?” Ron says, “I know but cannot they us put them by Magic.” Hermione says, “Our dormitory is charmed. No magic work on it.” Ron says, “Okay.” They take everything inside and decide to give each other a present first. Hermione has given Ron a small house for Scabbers, he is always worried that Scabbers will chew the sheet and he does not like to put him in a cage, to Harry a big box of Chocolate Frogs. Ron gives Harry and Hermione Big packet of non-melting ice candies. Ron and Hermione do not expect that Harry can give them something. However, Harry gives them Flutes. Hermione says, “Wow, how do you get it?” Harry says, “With a little help from Hagrid I was able to carve it properly.” Ron says, “You made them. Wow.” Hermione says, “Let’s open our gifts.” Harry says, “Yes.”

First Hermione opened her gift. First gift she opened from her parents with a letter. It says. 

_We learned that you and your friend cannot leave the school during holidays but we thought it would be good to send you all some gifts. We hope you feel like home._

Hermione checks the gift and finds Cakes. Hermione says, “My parents have sent cakes for all of us.” They all enjoy the cakes. Then Ron opens his gift while says, “I know what is in it, a Sweater. My mom always makes us a sweater every year.” He is surprised by seeing three sweaters and a note.

_I am sending gifts to all of you three._

Ron says, “She has made a sweater for all of us.” Their sweaters are neatly knit. Hermione gets a pink sweater and Harry gets an Emerald green. Ron says, “Finally, she gives me a red sweater. Mine one was always maroon and I never like it.” Harry opens a small parcel, which contains a fifty pence piece in it. Hermione in anger says, “How rude, do not they know that this money does not work here. Also they have given you only fifty pence.” Harry says, “That nice of them.” Hermione has wide eyes and her mouth falls. Ron asks, “How much is that it?” Hermione says, “Let’s say you cannot get the cheapest candy in the wizard world.” Ron says, “How did you survive?” Harry says, “You have no idea. Hey, Christmas is for family right here why do not we go to you brothers Ron.” Ron says, “Good idea.”

They leave from their dormitories and find another Weasleys. They were enjoying themselves in the great hall. They join them. They laugh and have a good time, even though Fred and George are jealous of Ron’s red sweater, until Filch comes. He says, “The Headmaster has called you.” Hermione, Harry, and Ron have a frightened face. Percy says, “Hey, what is the purpose of your face! You do not do anything wrong, right?” Harry with a weak smile says, “Yes.” They leave immediately. On the way, Ron says, “What is this time? I do not want to fight another troll.” Hermione says, “I have no idea but Professor Dumbledore has called us in his own office. Until now, we were informed by Professor McGonagall or trouble finds us. This time the things are serious.” Harry says, “At least Malfoy is not here to waste our night.” They nod and entire Professor Dumbledore office. It is a good office with a lot of books, instruments, and giant red phoenix. Professor Dumbledore says, “Welcome to my office and merry Christmas. You are lucky that without breaking the rule you visit my office.” They giggle and say, “Merry Christmas, Professor.” Dumbledore says, “You must be thinking that I will give you another assignment but before that I want to have some important talk.” They start sweating, thinking what they did. He continued, “Do not worry, you are not in trouble. First thing first, presents.” He takes out two books out of his collection and them to Hermione and Ron. Hermione gets a spell book of 1010101010101 useful spells. Ron gets flying with the Cannons. They say, “Thank you Professor.” Then he goes to a shelf. Then he says, “This might be a little cheap to give you something that belongs to you but whatever. Your father left this in my possession before he died. The time has come that it is returned to you. Use it well, it is very important.” He gives Harry a box. Harry opens it and finds something fluid and silvery grey went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds. Hermione and Ron gasp. Hermione says, “Is it what I am thinking it is?” Dumbledore smiles and says, “It is.”

Harry asks, “What is it?” Ron says, “It is an invisibility cloak. Try it on.” Harry threw the cloak over his entire body and he vanished. Ron says, “You get invisible.” Ron tries to punch him playfully but falls on the floor. He stands back. He says, “Harry.” Suddenly someone tickles Ron and Ron says, “Stop it, Harry.” Harry stops and reveals himself. He says, “Sorry Ron cannot control me.” Dumbledore giggles and says, “Father like son. Your father used it to sneak into the Kitchen and get a mid night snack during his school years.” They giggle, he continues, “Now the second thing, I want to ask why you do not tell anyone about your responsibilities, not even your parents.” They look toward each other and then Harry says, “Professor, we thought they are not ready for it and we do not know how they will react as well as we can get more attention which we are trying to avoid as much as possible.” 

Professor says, “Good, I hope you take the right decision but remember one day it has to be revealed like a unicorn shows it’s magic, whether you like it or not, now your assignment. Filch has told me that some intruder is roaming around the school during night and you understand the rest.” Hermione says, “Yes Professor” Ron says, “It will be better if he is not Malfoy, I still do not understand why someone like Malfoy was roaming in the school corridors.” Dumbledore says, “Well I can tell you that, the answer is pride and envy.” Harry says, “What?” Hermione says, “Others should not have envy, they should have empathy.” Ron and Harry giggle, even Dumbledore giggles. He says, “Nice sense of humour and for understanding Mr. Malfoy was, no I think I should use ‘is’, so he is thinking that he is capable of being a Golden wing and he thought that if he enters that restricted corridor then we will let him be a Golden wing.” Ron says, “That corridor does not lead to the Golden wing, it leads to death or rustication.” Dumbledore says, “Very well, but I insist on using that cloak. We have no idea what he is about, so you should find out about it too. I will tell Filch to have some rest for tonight, you will handle the rest.” They say, “Yes Professor.” Dumbledore says, “And Most importantly Merry Christmas.” They say, “Merry Christmas, Professor.” They leave from there. They enjoy Christmas with Weasley twins. They do not treat them like someone special. 

At 10 o’clock they finish their dinner of Roasted Chicken, Baked Potatoes, Pumpkin, and Hagrid’s special tea which they have taken in his hut in the evening but still dinner. They get ready and meet at the wings of their dormitory. Ron says, “I hope we do not have to fight someone this time.” Harry says, “Let’s get under the cloak.” They get under the invisibility cloak. They are looking around and eating candies for being awakened. They patrol until mid-night. Suddenly they hear footsteps. They follow the direction. They see a figure. Ron says, “We should catch him.” Hermione says, “We also have to find what he is behind so let’s follow him.” They follow him. The figure moves toward the Library. They follow him. He enters the restricted section of the library. They go behind the shelf so he does not see him; they take off the cloak and Harry folds in and puts it under his school cloak. They enter again and Ron says, “What are you doing here?” Figure turns and he is Malfoy. Ron says, “Malfoy!” He tries to run but Hermione and Harry block his way and do not let him escape. Malfoy says, “If I get caught, so you will too.” Harry smiles and says, “We do not care.” Hermione says, “Let’s take him to Professor Dumbledore.” Harry and Ron hold him from both sides and take him to Professor Dumbledore. In Mid-way, they meet Professor Snape and he says, “What are you doing, here?” Malfoy says, “Answer him, you idiot.” He repeats, “What are you doing here, Malfoy? You must be with your family till now.” He turns to Harry and says, “Where did you find him?” Harry says, “Library, restricted section sir.” Professor Snape nods and says, “I will handle it from here and tell everything to the Headmaster. You may leave for your dormitory.” They have no choice, leave Malfoy there. Malfoy says, “Hey, why are you not getting punishment for anything?” They ignore him and leave for their dormitory.

While they are returning, Ron says, “Malfoy gets saved again. Why did Snape save him so many times?” Hermione says, “When Snape was fair? He always takes the side of Slytherin and specially Malfoy.” Harry says, “I think Snape and Malfoy’s dad are friends.” Hermione says, “Possible.” Suddenly, Harry notices a gate of the room slightly open. He stops Ron and Hermione. They ask, “What happens?” He points toward the door and says, “Someone is inside.” Ron says, “Second intruder, this is not good.” Hermione says, “Let’s see.” They slowly enter the room and find only a mirror. Ron says, “Very good, the second intruder of night is the mirror, a very-very ordinary mirror.” Suddenly they hear, “You are wrong, Mr. Weasley.” They turn and see Professor Dumbledore standing at the gate. Harry says, “Sorry Professor, we find the door open. We thought another intruder maybe. What are you doing here?” Dumbledore says, “Well, Professor Snape comes into my office and tells me everything. I thought I would share a few words with you. I think Mr. Malfoy has reached to the different level of envy and pride. He thought that going in restricted section of library and learning advance magic can let him in Golden wings, which is very stupid in my opinion. He asks me why you can roam in a restricted section and the entire school at night and he cannot. We did try to explain to him that you are doing your duty but he wants to know what your duty is. Well, it is decided that he will come with you on your next assignment as his punishment.” Harry says, “I hope he comes back alive.” Harry turns and asks, “What is it, Professor?” Dumbledore answers, “Oh it is a very interesting artefact. It is the Mirror of Erised. This Mirror shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our heart. What do you all see?” Hermione says, “I see me studying in a normal Muggle school with Ron and Harry.” Ron says, “Hermione.” Hermione says, “Sorry, but that is my desire.” Ron looks in the mirror and says, “I see myself playing Quidditch for Gryffindor.” Harry looks in it and says, “I... I see my parents.”

Dumbledore says, “Now you have understood, then never try to find it ever again.” Hermione says, “Why Professor?” Dumbledore says, “Well it can be addictive, people forget the lines between reality and imagination. The mirror will have a new home tomorrow, so do not worry.” They begin to leave but Harry asks, “Professor if you do not mind then can I ask you something?” Professor says, “Well you already have but why not?” Harry says, “What do you see when you look in the mirror?” He answers, “I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woollen socks.” Ron says, “Really?” Hermione punches from the elbow. Dumbledore says, “One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I did not get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books.” They leave from there.

They go to their dormitory. Ron says, “Interesting Mirror.” Hermione says, “Interesting and deadly. I do not know that our heart desire can be so dangerous for us.” Harry says, “At least it will have a new home tonight.” Hermione says, “Yes, good night.” Ron and Harry say, “Good night.” They go to their rooms. On that night, Harry has a nightmare of his parents disappearing in a flash of green light, while a high voice cackles with laughter. He does not tell Ron and Hermione about it. Next day, when they are having breakfast, Fred and George come to them and say, “Did you hear it?” Ron asks, “What?” Fred says, “Malfoy is clearing and dusting the library for next year too.” Harry, Ron, and Hermione smile on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Follow me on Tumblr.


	8. Nicolas Flamel

Harry had several nightmares during Christmas holidays. At least no Malfoy incident happened during this time. Ron and Hermione are worried about Harry. They do have effects on the mirror but they only have some minor headaches. Harry is shaken to his core; he has low energy. Everyone can tell that he does not sleep properly nowadays. Candies in the Room are definitely helping him but it is not enough. It is morning. Everyone is taking Breakfast. They are the great hall all the students have come back from during the vacation. Ron says, “Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad.” Hermione says, “We should take you to Hospital.” Harry says, “I am not sick, I just have to distract myself.” Hermione says, “You better be a distraction otherwise I have to talk of Professor.” Harry says, “Hermione do not disturb Professor because some stupid dream and I do not think that are dreams.” Ron says, “Then what are they?” Harry says, “I believe they are the memories in my subconscious.” Hermione says, “You mean that day.” Harry nods. Hermione looks more consulted. Wood comes into the Hall and says, “I have bad news.” Weasley twins say, “You are resigning.” “You are expelled.” Wood says, “Stop joking. Due to the last time, Snape is checking all the equipment used in Quidditch, from Broomstick to the cloak we will wear. He says if he found any wrong thing he will make that player banned for the rest of his life. So, Weasley, no fireworks till the final match.” Weasley twins’ jaws fell on the news. They immediately take out the entire firework, joke stuff, prank stuff from their pocket. There is a small pile of it on the table.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron have different opinions. They leave from there and go into an empty classroom in which even ghosts are not there. Ron says, “This is a trap. Now that he is in charge of security, he can take anything which could kill Harry.” Hermione says, “He can kill Harry and then blame someone else.” Ron says, “He can expel us for doing something.” Hermione says, “Let’s break our leg and do not go there.” Harry says, “No, guys, that is exactly what he is thinking by now. I want to see his face when we show up in front of him and he cannot do anything.” Hermione says, “How we will save ourselves from him.” Harry says, “We will be in the crowd and with any teacher.” Ron and Hermione nod. They return to the great hall. They see Neville coming there with his legs stuck together with what they recognized at once as the Leg-Locker Curse. Everyone fell over laughing except Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione performs the counter curse. He gets back to normal. Ron asks, “What Happened? Let me guess, Malfoy.” Neville nods and says, “I met him outside the class, I forgot something there. Nobody was there. He says he had been looking for someone to practice that on.” Hermione says, “Go to Professor McGonagall and Report him.” He shakes his head and says, “I do not want more trouble.” Ron says, “You have got to stand up to him. He is used to walking all over people, but that is no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier.” Harry gives him the last chocolate frog and says, “You are worth twelve of Malfoy. You do not anything stupid for which you have to clean and dust the library every day.” Neville says, “You find out what he did?” Ron says, “No, but we hear Professors saying that it was really stupid of him.” Neville nods.

Neville eats the frog and says, “Thanks Harry... Do you want the card; you collect them, don’t you?” Neville goes back to his dormitory. Harry looks at the famous wizard card. He says, “Dumbledore again. He was the first one I ever...” he read the card properly and said, “I have found Nicolas Flamel, he is Professor Dumbledore’s Alchemy partner.” Hermione says, “Let’s go to our Dormitory, I think I know in which book we can find about him more.” They go to their dormitory. When they lock their door, Hermione takes out an enormous old book. She says, “I read this book for light reading like a week ago and I didn't even notice it.” Harry and Ron know about Hermione’s reading habit. It must be her influence that they have started reading books a lot. Well most of their study book but still it counts. She says, “There, Nicolas Flamel is the only known make of the Sorcerer’s Stone.” She sees the expression of Harry and Ron, and says, “The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer’s Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker Immortal.” Ron says, “Wow, but the question is if he is such an important person then why do not we find him in the Study of Recent Development in Wizardry.” Hermione says, “He is six hundred and sixty five years old.” Harry says, “Wow. Fluffy must be guarding Flamel’s Sorcerer’s Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they are friends and he knows someone was after it that is why he wanted the stone moved out of Gringotts!” Hermione says, “The question is does Snape try to steal it from Gringotts, means it is not easy to fool goblins.” Ron says, “Well we cannot say anything, may be dark art.” Hermione says, “Possible. Should we consult about him, he will be just near us.” Harry says, “We will think of something.”

The Quidditch match comes next evening. Everyone is nervous. Students are consulted that Snape will play some trick and punish someone. Hermione, Harry, and Ron are consulted that Snape will find a trick to kill Harry without being caught. Snape is checking every single student and his or her equipment. Everyone thinks he is doing this to find an excuse to disqualify Gryffindor from the House cup Championship. Hermione, Ron, and Harry know that he is finding a way by which he can kill Harry. Harry says, “You know breaking our leg might be an easy way.” Hermione says, “Now is not the time for that. You said we will find a way, now find it.” Suddenly they hear a voice from the back, “This is going to be incredible, right?” They turn to find Dumbledore. They are relieved by it. In front of Dumbledore, Snape will not try anything funny. Professor Dumbledore says, “Shall we?” They nod and follow him.

They are behind the Dumbledore. They pass through the security that Snape has formed. Snape looks meaner than usual. Harry, Hermione, and Ron really like the look on his face. On the way Professor Dumbledore says, "I hear you have some problems because of that Mirror." Harry looks toward Hermione. Hermione says, "Yes I did, I was consulted, Harry and like you say Professor Dumbledore also thinks that those are the memories of your subconsciousness." Dumbledore says, "I believe that Mirror had triggered a memory of your subconscious mind." Harry says, "Yes, Professor. I want nothing more than my parents." Dumbledore says, "Harry, there is always something in the real world that can make you happy. I want you to focus on those things, okay. Nightmares will go." Harry nods. Although Snape tries to give favours to Hufflepuff, Gryffindor wins with a large margin. Professor Dumbledore says, “Let’s go and congratulate them.” All three nod. As long as Snape is near them, they would like to stay with Professor Dumbledore. Snape is the new name of danger for them. They go down to the ground. Professor Dumbledore says, “Congratulations, I hope you win the next match.” Everyone says, “Thank you Professor.” Everyone is happy, everyone except Snape. His face looks like he has tasted a very sour lemon. Suddenly, Harry notices that Snape is going somewhere else. He is not going toward the school or toward any student. Harry says, “Excuse me.” He goes behind him. Snape goes toward the forest. He meets Professor Quirrell.

Snape says, “Right on time Quirrell. I hope you will be late.” He says, “Why did you want to meet here out of all places, Severus?” Snape says, “I thought we had kept this private, students are not supposed to know about the Sorcerer’s Stone, after all. Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid’s yet?” Professor Quirrell says, “I am trying.” Professor Snape says, “You do not want me as your enemy, Quirrell.” Quirrell says, “Then what should I do?” Snape says, “Find a way to pass that beast before I have no choice other than giving you as bait.” Harry leaves. He learns what he has to.

He finds Ron and Hermione at the gate. Hermione says, “Where were you?” He whispers, “In the Dormitory, now.” They go into their dormitory. Ron says, “What happens?” Harry says, “I find Snape threatening Quirrell to tell how to pass Fluffy. Fluffy is actually guarding the Sorcerer’s Stone. Quirrell must have done some anti-dark art spell and Snape cannot break it.” Hermione says, “So in short the stone is only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?” Ron says, “It will be gone by next Tuesday.” Harry says, “Ron, be positive.” Ron says, “My blood group is B+.” Harry and Hermione look toward him in amusement. Harry says, “You know what a blood group is?” Ron says, “No, some first year student told me this joke, which I do not get.” Hermione says, “Let’s go for dinner before anyone gets suspicious, especially Snape.” They nod and leave from there.


	9. Note

Sorry guys but I am preparing for my exams for I won't be able to post for next few months. I hope you do not mind it.


End file.
